Taken From My Arms
by lilbaby6688
Summary: Summary: Brooke died during the school shooting taking a bullet for Lucas, When Lucas gets brookes dairy he finds out how she felt about everything including him.Please read and review!
1. The moment it all changed

Okay, so I did do alittle changes in some of the chapters and stuff. I orginally wanted to name this Ch. "The moment I can point to and say thats where it all changed" But it was to long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first ONE TREE HILL fan fiction so please review, say what u think can the story better ,whatever! Remeber:Its only the first ch. its gonna get better!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just let her go"

Lucas said sincerely facing Jimmy Edward's who was pointing a gun at him and Brooke who was behind Lucas holding on to him for deal life as if he was her shield.

"I cant do that, if she leaves their gonna come in and I cant let that happen"

Jimmy Edward's didn't really want to hurt anyone he was confused and scared because he knew that he was not going to be able to take this back, he couldn't redo this day no matter how much her prayed or wished for this to be a dream it wasn't.

"Jimmy I promise no one will come in here, Just let Brooke go, please! she didn't anything to you if you wanna blame someone for the past year blame me."

Lucas said trying to get Jimmy to let Brooke go but deep down he knew he knew he wasn't gonna budge and if he had to he was gonna take a bullet for Brooke.

"NO! Nobody leaves"

Jimmy had his hand on the trigger but wasn't gonna to pull it, he never was really going to pull it and he didnt even really know why he was doing this to begin with he was just Sick. Sick of it all.

He was about to put the guy down and let them both go until dan walked into the school with him the police, the school entrance door slammed and startling Jimmy he pulled the trigger of the gun, the bullet went sprawling out at full speed hitting the first thing in its path.

"No!"

Jimmy knew their was no way to take this back now no way to recover now that he had shot someone , he knew he didn't mean it but he knew it wasn't gonna matter in the end and their was only one way out

"Im sorry, Im so sorry!"

Was the last words Jimmy Edwards would ever say before turned the gun the direction in which he was standing and fired it on himself instantly everything went black. It was over for Jimmy, the pain, heartache, and struggling but it had just begun for somebody else.

"Before anyone knew what had happened Brooke had jumped in front of Lucas and took the bullet for him.

"Brooke, Oh god what did you do, don't worry you're gonna be okay just don't leave me please" Lucas said now in tears as he watched Brooke slip away from him

.  
"Lucas, I love you" Brooke said her voice not even reaching a whisper.

"I love you Brooke more than anything but you're gonna be fine you just gotta hold on, Im gonna get you got of here. You're gonna be fine"

Lucas went to pick Brooke up to bring her outside to the ambulance but it was too late, she was gone their was nothing he could do

.  
"Brooke? Brooke? No,No! Brooke come on wake up baby, come on don't leave me please, no! Lucas kept saying not wanting her to be gone.

A Medic came up behind him and took Brooke's pulse but their was none.

"Im sorry she's gone" He said with sincerely in his eyes

Lucas looked up at him with tears in his eyes but instantly turned to a now lifeless Brooke who laid limp in his arms tears came falling freely from his eyes.

"No, Brooke come on, come back, please I need you, please, Brooke come on,This cant be happening. Brooke please!"

He beg on the floor next to Brooke, his tears mixed with anger, he collapsed onto of her body crying more tears than any person wouldcry in a life time. He didnt care if people thought he was being dramatic or babyish, This was Brooke on the floor and nobody could possbily understand how he was feeling.

Nathan came and tried to get Lucas away from her so they could take her body away but he just screamed no and pushed him away. Haley and everyone had gone out through the gym when jimmy went out to see who was trying to get out of the library and Nathan stayed behind to see if it was Lucas. Ten minutes later Karen had come inside and gotten Lucas away from Brooke, who the paramedics had taken away in a body bad.

"No, no" was all the only thing he could say .Tears started to fall down they eyes of Karen and anyone else who was watching the sight of a broken down Lucas crying in his mothers arms, Everyone but Dan of course.

Late that night Karen and Keith had gotten Lucas home ,

"I need to be left alone"

Lucas said as he walked into his room, his sadness now became full rage and he started throwing everything in his room , the books of the shelves, CD off the stand, he stopped when he saw a picture of him a Brooke together laughing on the floor cracked in half, the glass of the photo shattered, just like Brooke's life and with hers his.

Apart of him died when she did and everyone knew the moment they saw Brooke's body that Lucas wouldn't be the same again. Lucas picked up the photo tracing over Brooke's face the smile he know he would never see again. He sank down to the floor and fell apart. That night was the first time since he was five that Lucas had cried himself to sleep right on the floor holding the picture of him and Brooke close to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiw PLEASE!


	2. Your gone and all I have are memories

Lucas walked over to his closet and pulled out the only suit he owned, usually he would wear this on a happy occasion but today was anything but happy. Going over to the mirror to fix his tie he noticed his once blue eyes were anything but blue but red, from crying almost every waking moment since he had held Brooke in his arms.

He heard a soft knock on the door and turned around to see Haley, he turned back and started to get frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get his tie right. Letting his frustration get the best ut him he ripped it off his neck and threw it across the room. Haley walked over and picked up the tie and began to put it on Lucas, as she was half way through Lucas started to break down.

"Haley, today is the day that I have to face the fact that she's really gone and i don't think i can do that" Lucas said with Haley embracing him with a hug

"I know Lucas, I know its hard. We all lost her but you're gonna get through this, I promise and ill be here for you whenever you need me ok?" Haley said trying to stay strong for Lucas, and not break down herself.

The fact was Brooke was the one who made everyone feel like they didn't have a care in the world, that no matter how bad things got their was always a window opened that you could get through and be happy again. Now that she was gone it felt like someone had shut that window on Lucas for good.

"Come on lets get you fixed up, you know Brooke would hate us if we looked bad at her funeral"

Haley said getting a small chuckle from Lucas remember how Brooke thought people she look their very best at all times.

"Okay lets go"

The ride to the cemetery was short and quite, Haley had gone with Nathan, Peyton . Lucas was driven by his mom and Keith. Brooke's parents had buried Brooke at the nearest cemetery so that her friends could visit anytime. On the way their Lucas kept think of how if he would've knocked Brooke down or jumped in front of her she still be here or maybe if he would've paid alittle bit more attention to Jimmy Brooke would still be her, cheery as ever and alive!

He couldn't help but go back to last year how he hurt her, how could he have been so stupid and let her go, Lucas had a hard enough time thinking about Brooke but seeing her body at the funeral was killing him, he kept wondering what he could've done differently that the outcome would be her alive in his arms.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother who said gently that they were at the cemetery. Getting out of the car Lucas saw about a hundred people which isn't surprising because Brooke was tree hills all around social butterfly,up in the front byBrookes coffinwas an empty seat for him.

The cemetery went fast and people were asked to put roses on the coffin, after everyone had put their rose on the coffin and said good-bye Brooke, he crowd dyed down expect for the six people who meant everything to Brooke in life and her family.

After a while it was just Lucas and Brooke's parent siting by the coffin, everyone else had left and Lucas said he wanted to walk home because it wasn't that long of walk. Not to long after everyone left Brooke mother came over to Lucas who immediately stood up to greet her.

"You're Lucas right?" She said with tears in her eyes she looked so much like Brooke it took Lucas back a little.

"Yes, I am "

"Brooke talked about you all the time, at least when we did see her"

Lucas could see the guilt of not spending enough time with her daughter pouring off her face.

"Anyway, this is for you"

She handed Lucas box when he opened it he saw a few scrap books pictures of him and Brooke and a pink book with hearts covering it, Lucas looked at her with a confused looked across his face

"wha--", "Its a few of Brooke's things and her diary i thought you should have it and i know that's what she would want, you meant everything to her."

Lucas tried hard to fight the tears that were building up inside of him,"

I guess ill see you around"

she said with that she went walking to her daughters coffin and putting her rose and said her good-bye, she waved Lucas off and started walking.

"Ms. Davis!" Lucas yelled causing her to turn around

"Thank you for this"

She nodded and gave a weaken smile and turned and wonder off back to her, Lucas watched as the figure the from behind he would swear was Brooke shrink as she got future away.

Lucas set the box down and kneeled by Brooke's grave

"Hey, Brooke, umm I guess this is good-bye"He said breaking down into tears

"Brooke im so sorry I should've protected you, I shouldn't have let this happen, I love you so much I don't know I kind of just keep praying that this is either a sick prank or that its a bad dream because I don't know if I can take that you're really gone. Im gonna visit you, and not forget you ever. I love you cheery, and im sorry "

He said placing his rose on top of the grave and for a second he could swear that he heard the voice he loved so much say I love you.

He took the box and went on his way home, but on the way stopped at the river court to sit and think. He opened the box and smiled when he saw pictures of them and than picked up her diary and opened to the first page that said

"Property of Brooke Davis he almost broke down just seeing her writing but he knew he had to read this for himself, for Brooke.

------

Okay so this is he second chapter, the next ch.s coming up will be brookes diary and more about how Brookes death effects the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. What was left unsaid

Okay so I gotta say thank you to brucasfanatic, oth rox, ceciliaco20, and AgnesSophia. for being the fist to review my first tree hill fanfic . and im not sure if the dates are accurate exactly to the show 4 Brookes journal so bare wit me i just know that the year is about right.

**_January, 31 2004 _**

_**Someone once said "Good girls are the ones who keep journals, the bad girls don't have the time" I was one of the bad girls, well at least until I met Lucas Scott, now I keep a journal. I don't know why but I am seriously falling for him, I mean mad crushed out. The problem with that is it scares me to death, I've never really really cared about anyone before the way I do him. I cant believe I've never met him before . That's one thing I hate about high school is its dumb ass clicks. **_

_**And for some reason I don't feel good enough for him. maybe I'm just being stupid, but he sees me for more than a stupid cheerleader slut and I don't have to act like a "slut" around him. He wants me for me and that's not something I can find in guys often. Peyton has been quite lately .**_

_**I don't want her to feel like a third wheel around me and Lucas and I don't know if she feels weird because she is the only one that is single or what. But I hope she can move pass whatever she is going through because I really want her Lucas to become friends(I know it sounds cheesy) I just want the two people I care about to get along and even though me and Lucas have only been dating for about two and a half weeks I think that Lucas is someone I can actually love and that is something I'm not sure I'm ready for or will ever be ready for.**_

_**  
-Brooke**_

**_  
_**Lucas sat reading the words that revealed the truth of how Brooke really felt about him, the truth was when they first started going out he felt Brooke only wanted him because he was the newest member of the "popular click".

After realizing how she felt Lucas felt a million times worse knowing that he would soon be reading how he hurt her.

He was about to read on when he saw a blonde , skinny figure standing in front of him, of course it was no one other then Peyton Sawyer he wondered how she was doing but was to involved in his own pain these days to care about anything or anyone else.

"Hey Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here.If you want I can leave."

"No, I was just reading, I was gonna call you and see how you were but I've been so out of it an-"  
"Don't worry about it, What you got their?"

she said referring to the box that had BROOKE in big bold black letter written on it

.  
"Its just some of Brookes things her mom gave me, diaries , pictures. Just all things Brooke I guess." Lucas said looking at Peyton he could see that she was just as broken up as he was.

"Here I think you should have this"

Lucas pulled out a pink book that was decored pure Brooke Davis style, when Peyton opened it was Brookes handwriting and in script it said B.F.F forever P&B inside it was pictures, ticket stubs and everything you could think of that had to do with Peyton and Brooke it was like opening up a time vault and looking straight into their past, their whole friendship. Peyton knew that Brooke liked scrapbooking but she didn't know she saved everything from their friendship.

"Are you okay Peyton?"

Lucas said looking at Peytons face, there was a moment of silence until Peyton started breaking down

"Lucas I'm sorry if I had looked back and made sure she was behind me none of this would've happened. Now I don't know what to do , she's gone and I've gut no one, I need Brooke and I know you do to but she's been their everyday as far as I can remember and I'm sorry because I know if I would've made sure she was with me and was out of that school she would be alive today."

Peyton said letting Lucas embrace her in a hug "

Its not your fault, if its anyone fault , its mine or the person who unleashed the time capsule. You cant blame yourself ok?" Peyton just nodded her head letting the tears fall down her face freely.

"I better get going , thank you so much for this Lucas" He nodded and gave her a weak as she walked off.

Lucas decided to read one more entry before going home.He flipped through the book and landed on a random page .

_**Feb. 29, 2004**_

_**Amazing what a difference a month makes, if you would asked me last month to describe in two words my life , I wouldve given you two names Lucas and Peyton but now they arent even two names I ever even want to hear again after what they did and Peyton had the nerve to ask how I was today. How am I? is she serious? I feel like Lucas tore my chest open and Peyton tore my heart out while it was still beating and while I was still alive. **_

_**Thats how I feel . BETRAYED, PISSED, and right now i dont even know if i wanna live, i mean what do i have to live for . Does she know how I feeel do either or them? No and all they can say is "Im so sorry" . "WE didnt mean to hurt you" Well i hope their happy together because weather they meant it or not it hurts all the same. I opened my heart to guy for once and what does he do he stabs it . All guys are the same CHEATERS! I actually thought Lucas was differnt , but he was, he still is. the promble is he still has my heart because i Fell in love with him. Did peyton? It doesnt even matter because from now on my heart is nailed shut and i dont see it opening anytime soon again.**_

_**-Brooke**_

Reading how he hurt her and how she felt, killed lucas and he could kill himself for hurting her that much, Lucas decided that he had enough reading for one night and since it was getting dark he should start walking home.

On the walk home he realized how his life would be different without Brooke around, these past days had been like Brooke was on vacation but he started to think about how she would never be here again ever, those last few seconds of holding her in his arms at the school as her blood drained from her taking Brookes life with it, were the last seconds he will ever have with her again,.

Lucas started to really feel the effect of his thoughts and he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. Brooke was gone and he finally realizing that she wasn't coming back. Walking up to the house he noticed that the lights weren't on assumed that his mother and Keith were probably still at the cafe.

Walking in the house he noticed Brookes favorite black leather jacket on the chair and he thought that maybe it was all some sick trick and she was gonna pop out of the room and told him he go punkd .The truth was he was waiting for days to see the camera crew come and tell him he was punkd he wanted nothing more, but he realized that the night before the shooting Brooke had come over and left her jacket at his house.

She was suppose to come over after school to get it, before Lucas could breakdown the phone rang , running to it he answered it , his voice almost cracking and breaking down as he said hello, but the voice on the other end was one he hadn't heard before and he hoped it wasn't someone from tree hill who had heard what happened , got his name out of a phone book and was calling to say how sorry they were.

"Hello, may I speak to Lucas Scott please?"

"This is him" Lucas said rolling his eyes praying the next words weren't I'm sorry for you're loss, blah, blah, blah...

"oh, I'm Dr. Koslow, I was the one who conducted the Brooke Davis autopsy and as I understand you were her boyfriend?" Lucas was wondering what she wanted.

"Yes, I am . I don't understand I mean I don't know why she would need an autopsy, she was clearly shot" He said confused of what this was all about

"I know ,but its something we have to do to make sure it was just a gun shot wound and nothing else, anyway thats not whatI am calling for .Lucas did you know that Brooke was pregnant?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay so thats chapater 3(i noe, not the best) more of brookes journal coming up! please review, did u like it ,hate it?


	4. Blankets, Bags and What could have been

So thanks for all the reviews I love them, keep reviewing and tell me ur suggestion (predictions, wat u wanna c happen.etc) and F.Y.I the shooting took place a little bit later on in the year and Brucas had been together for a while also.. Just one more note someone asked me why I wrote a story where Brooke died well it was causeI wad tired of KEITH dying everywhere (including the show)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas did you know that Brooke was pregnant?"

Lucas felt like a truck had hit him , why was god so mean to him first his girlfriend , the love of his life dies and now he finds out she was pregnant, thoughts of Brooke and why this was happening to him kept racing through his brain when a tear fell down his face. He had totally forgotten that he was on the phone with the doctor and was snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of the doctor calling his name.

"Lucas? ...Lucas are you their? The repeated several times before Lucas even noticed

"Umm yeah...I just..I I don't know what to say or think we were so.. and--"

He said trying to say something but the truth was their weren't any words in any language to describe how Lucas was feeling just when he thought that he might finally be accepting what had happened to Brooke this has to happen.

" I know this hard Lucas and I'm sorry for your loses"

"Yeah me to -bye"

He said hanging up the phone. Was she really sorry , she acted like she knew how he felt when she probably didn't even care she just had to sound sympathic like it was in her job description. He wondered how many times a day she said that to people. But now not only was Brooke gone but his child as well , he couldn't understand why ? why it was happening.

The phone dropped out of Lucas hand and he slid to the round when tears started to fall from his eyes, at first he tried to hold them back , to be strong to show he wasn't a three year old anymore until he realized he had a right to cry his CHILD and GIRLFRIEND were dead . How is a 17 year old suppose to deal with that, how could anyone?

He sat their for what seemed like forever, when his mom and Keith walked in and saw him on the floor

"Oh god Lucas" Karen said ruining over to her son and embracing him into a tight, confronting hug . "Its gonna be okay, Lucas you're gonna be okay" Karen said trying to comfort Lucas

"No its not , and no I'm not" Lucas snapped at his mother and ripping himself away from her arms storming into his room and slamming the door. Karen took a step as to run after lucas but was stopped by Keith hand on her arm.

"Why don't you let me try to talk to him" Keith said giving Karen an assuring smile "I'll be in the kitchen if he needs me"

"Okay " with that Keith headed towards Lucas bedroom. When Keith opened the door he saw Lucas sitting in his closet wrapped in the blanket that Brooke had designed and made for him.

**_Flashback  
------------_**

**_"So broody we all know you're birthday is coming up in two , countem two days"  
Brooke said with a ear to ear smile plastered upon her face showing off her the dimples that could make Lucas go weak in the knees and holding up two fingers._**

**_"Yes, I am aware of my birthday Brooke and remember what I said , No surprise parties" Lucas said with a grin across his faces_**

**_"Well, I still don't know why not i mean your lucky your birthday is on a Friday, no school the next day!" Brooke said crossing her arms like a second grade._**

**_"Cause I rather just spend the night with you" Lucas said kissing Brooke on the lips but before it got to intimate Brooke remembered why she was their to begin with._**

**_" well cant say would mind that anyway I cannot wait any longer to give you the first part of your gift--"_**

**_"First part?" Lucas looked up at Brooke confused_**

**_"Yea what you thought you were getting a one part thing? oh no not my boyfriend, anyway here you go" Brooke handed him a big black box with a big whit bow on top , his two favorite colors. The box was decorated with all sayings and quotes they had said to each other the biggest one being_**

**_"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis" Lucas read aloud as he opened the box that was pure  
Brooke Davis.  
"That my favorite thing you've every said" she said with a smile helping him to open the box . He pulled out a black blanket that had ark blue and whit writing that said Lucas and Brooke forever along with it she had sewed on the ravens logo from her cheerleader uniform._**

**_One that was probably old and his number 3 ,at the bottom a little note Brooke had written Lucas in class when she was bored and they had just got back together.It was a small letter but Lucas loved it cause it showed how Brooke really felt. _**

**_People who belong together always find each other in the end.._**

**_Like I found you...Like you found me_**

**_Your Always Mine...I'm always yours_**

**_Even if we ever part ways , you always have my heart ._**

**_Lucas + Brooke Brucas _**

**_-Brooke_**

**_"You made this for me?" Lucas said shocked that she have the time to do this being Brooke Davis and all._**

**_"Yep I design it and everything , now every night you can sleep with me" Brooke said with her cute but seductive grin. Lucas grabbed Brooke and kissed her as they both fell back on the bed neither of them pulling away this time._**

**_End flashback_**

That had been Lucas best birthday and thinking back to the day he received the blanket made him feel worse but it the way he felt everything time he smelt it and the scent of Brookes perfumes who bring him back to the days she was still here, whenever he had that blanket around him he felt safe.

"Hey Luke whatcha got their" Keith said not sure how to start the conversation and not wanting to make him feel any worse then he already did.

" Brooke made me this blanket for my birthday...It was the first part at least" Luke chuckled remember what the others were.

"So how you holding up?" Keith asked in a soft soothing voice

"Not , good I don't understand---I don't know what to do, how to deal with this" Lucas said now more calm down but was talking as if he had no life left in him.

"You will get through--"

"She was pregnant!"

"Wha--"

"Brooke she was pregnant"

"How? I mean I know how but, did you know?"

"No i had no clue, she didn't tell me but she must've wrote something about it in her journal" Keith looked at Lucas confused as Lucas looked like he has just figured out the secret to life

"Um Keith if you don't mind I , I think I need to be alone for now"

"Okay but I'm here for you if you need me you know that right? we all are Luke we just need you not to shut us out."

"I know and im sorry i just need to figure something's out , ill be ok"

"Ok, if you need to go for a walk or anything just leave a note so you're mom doesn't go crazy ok?" Keith said with a smile , Lucas just nodded, Keith went to walk out of Lucas room but when he got to the door way he heard Lucas call out his name

"Keith , thank you. For everything I know I don't say it enough but i am really grateful so everything you've done."

"It was nothing , I couldn't leave you're mom alone to raise you . It just didn't seem right you know?"

"Yea I know" Lucas gave Keith a smile and as soon as he left Lucas ran to the door to close it when he heard Keith tell his mom about Brooke and immediately Karen started to cry

"Oh my poor baby, what he must be going through" She went to go talk too him but Keith pulled her into a hug and told her he needed to be alone and that he wasn't even probably in his room anymore.

When Lucas turned around he found his eyes turning right to his dresser where the pile of Brookes journal sat all in the same order they had been in when he them out of the box. Skimming he picked out the one he left off on he figured that it should be the one with the most recent entries. He decided he would go down to the river court and read.

To be sure he had the right one Luke decided to take all of them he grabbed Brookes Black lather bag that she had left their one night when she stayed over, she called it her

" Everything you need to look as great as Brooke Davis bag" But it was really just an overnight bag. He put the journals into the bag but not before memorizing the order they were in. When he got to the river court he saw mouth sitting on the same picnic table he had sat the night before.

"Hey mouth , how you doing?" Lucas asked knowing mouth must've been crushed.

"I'm doing good , I should be asking you that though. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you but i thought you would need some time to think and stuff" He said looking at Lucas with concern.

"Its okay and I'm doing better"

"Isn't that Brookes " Everything you need to look as great as Brooke Davis bag" ?" Mouth said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah..." Lucas said wondering how he knew about it.

"I saw her once when she was going to you're house" Mouth explained when he saw the weird look on Lucas face.

"Oh , its just some of her stuff I was gonna go through. Her Journals actually"

"Anything about me in their?" Mouth said putting on his imitation of a stud and smiling which cause Lucas to laugh.

"Ill let you know if their is" Lucas said

"So have you've learned anything about you?" Mouth asked wondering what Brookes real feeling where

"Yea, but just how I hurt her really and that she was pregnant"

"What?" Mouth was totally taken off guard with that.

"Omg , Luke I'm so sorry. well ill let you read"

"Mouth you don't have to go"

"No, really I'm here for you Luke if you need someone to talk to" Mouth said wanting to make sure Lucas knew he was their for him.

"Thanks mouth" Mouth gave his famous reassuring smile and walked off . Lucas pulled out Brookes journal and flipped through until he found the last entry

**_March 24 2006 _**

_**Omg I'm pregnant I don't know what I'm gonna tell Lucas , I cant believe this is happening again you would think we would've learned from last time. I dunno I think apart of me is happy but I don't know what I'm going to do . I love Lucas more than anything but I'm 17 and what he doesn't want to be with me . I went to the doctors yesterday to make sure , I didn't want to scare him with another false alarm but now I think I'm just gonna scare him off . Even though I know Lucas would never do anything like that still. I know what I'm gonna do its the only thing I can do , I wanna be with Lucas and this is the only way I can be...And I know it isn't how things should be done and it might not be the RIGHT thing to do but i gotta go with my heart and my heart is Lucas so I guess its what I'm gonna do and I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. **_

_**I am gonna ask Lucas to marry me! **_

**_-Brooke_**

Lucas couldn't believe it he thought at first she was talking about abortion.

"She wanted to marry me" Lucas whispered to himself , and a smile spread across his face.

" Well well you don't look like a guy who just lost his girlfriend and child" Lucas looked up to see Dan , how did he know she was pregnant. The smile quickly left Lucass face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did u think, a let down? worth the wait? Ineed feedback ppl (lol)


	5. Daddy Dearst and Your letter

" Well well you don't look like a guy who just lost his girlfriend and child" Lucas looked up to see Dan , how did he know she was pregnant. The smile quickly left Lucas face.

" What are you doing here,and how the hell do you know about that?" Lucas retorted the look in his eyes had gone from joy to anger within the last seconds.

"What you don't think i have my ways of finding out?" Dan stood in front of Lucas with a smirk across his face. At that moment Lucas wanted to jump out of his seat and beat the crap out of his father.

"Its not like you and Brooke were exactly "friends" and I know she didn't tell you so ill ask you again , how do you know?" Lucas stood up now facing Dan straight in the face.

"Come on , I'm the mayor butI saw her coming out of the clinic so i went in and requested to see the file"

"The mayor doesn't have that kind of power, you couldn't just go in and take her file It violates of her rights so try one more time and this time **DONT LIE!"** Every word that came out of Dan's mouth infuriated Lucas more and more.

"Okay you're right I don't , they wouldn't give me her file so when the clerk left her desk I stole it and read what was inside which was a like looking through a window into Brookes past, you would be surprise what those doctors write down , especially her therapist."

"What are you talking about why would she go to a therapist if she was pregnant?"

"Oh she didn't but I took her file from their to I just had to know what went on in that pretty little head of hers, I mean she told her therapist everything, every guy she slept with what it was like. What it was like with you"

"Why the hell do you even care about her you pervert. what do you get your jollies off of being a total ass all the time and having people hate you? And whatever she said is none of business"

"Well I did it for you. I had to look out for my son. and plus I just had to know who she put down as the father I mean it could've been anyone , she might've been dating you but---"

"But nothing Brooke wouldn't go behind my back and sleep with someone else, and now is a little late to play the "caring daddy card"

"Maybe so but we all the type Brooke Davis was"

"No, what type was she?" Lucas couldn't believe what was happening , he knew Dan was sick but he didn't think he would violate Brooke like that.

"Well for a lack of a better word, a slut, or if that is to harsh lets say a free spirit when it came to getting in bed. which ever one you prefer." Dan said smirking and laughing while looking Lucas straight in the face

"You evil bastard" Lucas went to turn around and just walk away but stopped when he heard Dan calling his name .Turing around he heard him say

"Lucas, don't you want the files , I mean to know what **_really_** went on between her legs"

Lucas had, had enough with Dan and his remarks Brooke wasn't the girl she used to be and he wasn't gonna stand back and listen to his father tear her apart. Walking over to Dan he looked like he was gonna take the files from Dan's hands but instead threw a punch that went to Dan's jaw causing him to almost fall back and drop the files.

"Brooke was right all you are is a evil conniving bastard who should burn in hell. You re the reason she is dead , you knew he had a gun and said for nobody to come into the school but no you being the no it all ass you are came in and he shot her. I was so close to getting him to let her go and you came and screwed it up"

Lucas could feel tears start to build up but he wasn't gonna give Dan the satisfaction of seeing him cry because of him but the truth was he took Brooke anyway from him it was His fault and that was something Lucas would never forgive.

"You only hurt people, you always have and always will"

Lucas picked up the files and walked away before he go into his car he turned and saw Dan spiting blood out of his mouth and holding onto his mouth.

"I wish it was you who was shot that day, who died cause if it was you **_nobody _**would've cared and we all would still be happy" Lucas getting in his car and driving off leaving Dan to stand their alone. To think about the words Lucas had just said or rather screamed at him.

Lucas felt like he was driving around for ever and every corner he turned, every stop light he stopped out had a memory of Brooke written all over it.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that you were crazy, maybe wired a bit wrong but really , Brooke just come back" Lucas yelled to Brooke who about a block ahead of him**_

_**"No! I'm not your dog Lucas I don't come back whenever you want or call!" Brooke screamed back towards Lucas.**_

_**"Brooke , don't be like this you know its not what I meant, can you please Atlas tell me what i did wrong?" Lucas yelled to Brooke.  
Brooke stopped in the middle of street, turned around so that she was facing Lucas.**_

_**"What you did wrong , you cant be serious Lucas . You shoul---"**_

_**"Brooke watch out" Brooke didn't even hear the car approaching her and was frozen in fear but anyone could react Lucas ran into the street and grab Brooke but loosing his balance in the process casing Lucas to fall on top of Brooke on the sidewalk.**_

_**"Lucas , you could've just died" Brooke said looking straight into Lucas crystal blue eyes. Lucas stood up , and reached out his hand for Brooke when she did he grabbed her and pulled her close to him so that their was no space between them at all.**_

_**"Did you think I would really let something happen to you?" ..." Brooke I ---"**_

_**Before Lucas could finish his thought Brooke pulled him into a kiss, neither one of them wanting to pull away. They could both stay like this forever if they could.**_

_**"Lucas, I love you too" Brooke said with her famous Brooke Davis smile . dimples showing full force. That night Brooke had spent the whole night at Lucas they stood up just talking about anything and everything. That was what Brooke loved the most about Lucas he actually cared about what she had to say, he just want to go to bed with her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lucas was snapped of out his memory by a car honking at him, he had been sitting at a green light and the others drivers were beginning to get mad at him just sitting their and not driving. Lucas started to drive not knowing exactly where he was going and remembered that he never really did find out why she was mad at him but it didn't really matter now.

Lucas decided he needed someone to talk to so he drove to the on person he knew he could talk to and someone who kind of knew what he was going through.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned around to Haley standing their confused.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting or anything am I?"

"No not at all , what's up?"

"I just needed someone to talk to"

"Sure come in"

Lucas and Haley walked into the house and Haley led him to the coach to sit. It was hard being in hales apartment after what happened. Seeing the walls she decorated, the bed that use to be hers, everything in the apartment screamed "Brooke" to Lucas.

"I'm sorry I've haven't been around lately Haley, its just... just this place and everything. I just I don't know what to do. Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Wh--What?" Haley screamed in complete shock he didn't mean for it to come out as loud as it did but being Haley sometimes she just couldn't control the herself. Haley's little outburst cause Nathan to wake up and come running into the room.

"Haley are you okay what happened?" Nathan came running in the room holding a bat in his hands , when he saw Lucas and Haley sitting on the coach he looked at them with a very confused look on his face.

"Sorry babe nothings wrong , I just was a bit shocked"

"About what?" Nathan sat down on the chair that was across from the coach where Lucas and Haley was.

"Hey man you okay?" Nathan said acknowledging the fact that Lucas was their , Lucas just gave him a look and shook he said to show he was doing okay.

"Umm Brooke was pregnant , that what I was shocked about" Haley said to Nathan giving him a look to say something to Lucas.

"Oh man I'm so sorry" .

"Lucas you're strong you're gonna get through this, you might not think so now but just think of Brooke she wouldn't want you to be a mess all the time" Haley said to Lucas trying to consol him.

"Actually I have something for you."Haley said exiting the room and walking into the bedroom that she once shared with Brooke, but now belonged to Nathan and Haley.

"So... How you find out?" Nathan asked Lucas trying not to say the wrong thing to him.

"The doctor who did the autopsy or something called me and told" ..." In her journal she wrote that she was gonna ask me to marry her, do you believe that?"

"Her diary?"

"Yeah its a long story her mom gave them to me and told me she wanted me to have them and so would Brooke"

"You know Dan stole her files from her theraphist and doctor" Lucas said with a light chuckle of disbelife

"What - why?" Nathan asked with anger grwoing on his expression

"Because he sick, He came to me at the river court and basically called her a slut, that the baby might not be mine.Their is something seriouly wrong with that man"

"What did you do?"

"I punched him and then told him that I wish it was him that died and not Brooke because nobody wouldve cared if it was him."

"Ouch, he desvered it. I cant belive he would do that, he wonders why hes all alone. Its like he cant stand to see us happy. First he pays Keller to get with Haley, Now this ." Nathan said , Lucas could see the hate and anger in Nathans building up.

"I know. If Brooke finds out I think shell kill hm" Lucas said.

"You mean if Brooke woudldve ever found out-?" Nathan said

"Yea thats what I said , didnt I" Lucas looked up at nathan with a confused face.

"No , you said if Brooke ever Finds out"

"Oh, sorry I guess im not se to talking about her in past tense really yet.

"Dont worry about it, it will get easier you just gotta take it a step at a time"

"Yea..." Lucas started to trail off.

"Oh. So school starts up in a few days , do you think you're ready to go back?" Nathan asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yea , you know Haley was right I gotta keep going. I mean so much has happened in this week off everything I've found out ,been given. But its what Brooke "

"Actually this what Brooke wanted" Haley said coming back into the room and handing Lucas a envelope.

"What is this?" Lucas and Nathan said at the same time looking at Haley with a dazed look.

"Its a letter our writing class made us right it, We had to write one to everyone that meant something to us." Lucas and Nathan still looked at Haley with the same look

"Its a letter, I don't know why we had to do we didn't ask but the assignment was if something happened to us tomorrow what would we want to say. Brooke made me promise that if anything happened to her I was to give her letters to everyone.

"Thanks " Lucas said finally understanding. Lucas thought their probably wasn't anything new in the letter that he didn't know but still he was gonna read it.

"I think I'm gonna head home my mom is probably worried."

"Okay be careful" Haley said walking Lucas to door.

"Lucas, You're gonna be okay, and dont worry Dan is gonna ge whats coming to him I promise you that."

Nathan said waving him good-bye and leaving the room, Leaving Haley with a confused face anbd Lucas with a smile on his face but also a worry of what nathan meant.

On the drive home Lucas noticed it was only 7:30 but because he hadn't gotten any sleep really in the past few days it felt like one in the morning. Everytime he fell asleep , he hadf the same nightmare of being in the school with Brooke they day of the shooting and watching her die and their was nothing he could do. The dream always frustated Lucas because their was nothing he could do , he couldnt push her out the way and he couldnt re-write history.

Pulling up to the back of his house by his bedroom door lucas saw a familar face sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Hey, Luke"

So thanks again for the reviews keep it up I love em! So this chaapter isnt the best and the next chapter they go back to school, so its gonna get better! Review plzsay what u want t happen or how the story can be better. Whatever you think.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Return Of An Old Friend

First off Thanks for all the review, Keepthem coming please. Sorry for the lack of updates for a while but I am going to try harder to make more updates.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Hey Lucas"

"Jake, what are you doing here" Lucas said shocked to see Jake standing on his porch with Jenny holding his hand.

"I heard about Brooke, I am so sorry Luke." Jake said with concern in his eyes, concern for Lucas.

"Thanks" Lucas looking away from Jake.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better; I'm just taking it one day at a time you know. Pain comes in waves. Anyway how long are you here for?" Lucas asked eagerly trying to change the subject to lighter note.

"Um actually I'm not sure, you know there is always the problem of Nikki" Jake said sitting down on the chairs Lucas had on the porch.

"Are you going to see Peyton, I know she would love to see you. And I'm guessing she needs a distraction right now away from everything that happened. We all do." Lucas said staring down at the floor.

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't want to see her just to leave her again. You know, I don't want to cause her anymore hurt right now." Jake said.

"Yeah, Look at Jenny though she has gotten so big in less than a year." Lucas said walking over and picking Jenny up.

"Hey little girl, how you been?" Lucas said, playing bouncing Jenny a little in his arm with a smile on his face. It was the first smile that Lucas had on his face in a while.

"Well I think I'm going to go see Peyton" Jake said standing up.

"If you want Jenny could stay here with me. I mean I think you and Peyton should have some alone time after not seeing each other for so long." Lucas said turning his attention to Jake.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to any inconvenience to you" Jake said with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, I mean it will give up a chance to catch, Right little girl" Lucas said looking towards Jenny.

"Okay, I won't be long."

"Take you're time, she needs you Jake."

"I know, well you be good for Luke." Jake said walking on to Jenny and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

After Jake brought Jenny's stuff into Lucas room and said goodbye again, He and Lucas decided he would pick Jenny tomorrow morning.

After Jake finally left Lucas went into the garage and got out the crib that his mom had saved from when he was little, the one she would use when Jake had to work at the dinner and had no one to watch Jenny.

After laying Jenny down Lucas noticed she had fallen asleep almost right away, so he decided to read the letter Brooke had wrote him.

Reaching over to the night stand that had the envelope with Lucas written in Brooke's hand writing on it, opening the envelope he noticed the letter was on pink scented paper.

Lucas laughed to himself, only Brooke would make a goodbye letter bright and colorful. Lucas pulled out the pink paper and with it came a strip of paper. Lucas turned the paper over to find, they where pictures of him and Brooke.

It wasthe pictures they had taken at the mallphoto boothright after they had started going out again. Lucas smiled when he saw the pictures of them smiling, kissing and makingfunny faces. He remembered that day, it was the day Brooke decided she needed a whole new wardrobe.

Her excuse was "New relationship, New clothes". When they got to the mall Brooke forced him into the photo booth and also made him carry the million bags she had from the car.

Lucas smiled at the memory, Brooke could make anyone, especially him do anything she wanted. All she had to do was smile and Lucas would cave.

Getting back to the letter, Lucas opened up the folded pink paper and read Brookes words that said,

**_Lucas,_**

**_If you're reading this, well then I'm dead. If you're tomorrow (I hope not considering we are still in high school) or fifty years from now, Then Id probably be really old and have wrinkles. Anyway the point is no matter what year you're reading this I want you to know that I loved you and always will, no matter if we where together or hated each other._**

**_I always loved you. I don't want you to cry, I always hoped you die before me not to be selfish just so you wouldn't have to morn me. I want you to know I always pictured us married with children (which we probably are considering I'm pregnant). There aren't any words to describe how happy you made me, I love you and always will Lucas. Always remember that._**

**_Always you're Cheery, Brooke._**

Reading the Letter made Lucas miss Brooke so much more then he had within the week or so, she was always able to make a sad moment cheery and funny with one of her comments or jokes. He couldn't believe that she actually pictured their future.

Brooke always seemed to be someone who lived in the moment and never worried about the future, but after all this time it seemed that people could still surprise you.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Peyton was lying on her bed with pictures of Brooke in her hand, she was so lost and alone without Brooke, she was the one person she could always count on no matter what. Well except for a part of last year.

The guilt of what she did to Brooke was killing Peyton even more now that she was gone. All Peyton could think about was that she should have looked back, why didn't she.

She could sit their all night and think but in the end she still wouldn't have an answer. Her thoughts and anger towards herself were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. When she turned she almost fell off when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Jake."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Hoped you liked you liked it, please review...ch.7 should be much better!


End file.
